The Lone Wolf
by 0-702 Obscured Intellect
Summary: Conner Wolf has his parents murdered in front of him and is kidnapped and forced into a Russian super soldier program. Will he be able to cope with the horrors of war? Will he be able to do what is necessary over what is right? Will he get revenge on the man that did this to him?...Mostly OC's Rated M for language, violence, blood, gore, and disturbing scenes. Pls read A/N. Thanks.


**A/N: characters speaking in languages other then English will be in_ italics_  
**

* * *

**San Diego, U.S.A.  
Tuesday, ? [INFO LOST], 1980 7:00 AM**

Black Tuesday

Today was a big day in the life of a five year old Connor Wolf. Today was going to be my first day in school. I felt like a man now. Little did I know that today, I wouldn't be going to school.

"Wake up sleepy" my mother whispered into my ear.

"mmrph" I grunted.

Dad then walks in and bangs on the wall, scaring me out of my skin.

"I hate it when you do that" I said, still groggy.

He just laughed and went away to get himself ready while Mom lead me to the bathroom.

Mom wanted me to look good in my new school. She started by licking her hand and putting down my wavy dark brown hair. "Ewww Mom!" I said

"hold still sweetheart"

"yeah but..." I was interrupted by Dad walking in.

"Hey, there's my big man" He said and gave me a big hug.

"Hey Dad" I halfheartedly said, still pissed about how he woke me up.

"Aw come on, your still mad?"

I sighed and said "no"

he gave me a kiss on the forehead and said "love ya buddy"

"I love you to Dad" I said, then Mom pulled me back to finish up.

I grumbled while mom put the finishing touches on me. After we all got ready we went down for breakfast. Dad was from San Francisco, U.S.A. He was an ex-Delta Force operator and currently worked as a weapons designer for the U.S. Army. With the extra money his job brought in he designed and built our house for me and Mom in a small mountain two miles from the shore line. My favorite place the dinning room, it had large bay windows that over looked the sunrise in from the Rockies, the rays of sunshine warming your skin, the fresh San Diego Mountain air tickled my lungs and in the distance you can see the beautiful beaches and the occasional surfer.

We all sat down and had a longer that normal breakfast. Mom made a big chocolate chip waffle, my favorite. I inhaled it. "Oh Connor" Mom chuckled. We all finished up and were ready to go. "Connor" Dad said, "remember that I am always proud of you". To this day that sentence haunts me. Did he know what was going to happen? Did he let this happen to me? All questions that will be asked but never answered.

We started for the door, but there is a knock, not a subtle "tap tap" but more like the police do in raids. A loud "BOOM BOOM BOOM" echoed through the house and then just as Dad got to the door a man that looked like a G.I. Joe kicked down the door shouting "_GET ON THE GROUND_" in Russian. I could understand him because my Mom was from St. Petersburg, Russia and would teach me a little everyday.

He rushed about six feet past the door. heading towards me and Mom. Dad, recognizing the threat, pulled him away from us punched the soldier in the stomach, causing him to bend down from the pain. Dad then followed up with an uppercut to the face while the soldier was hunched over causing him to straighten up, Dad finished him with a hard round house kick to the face resulting in a loud crunch from his skull and neck breaking. The heavily armed man lied dead on the floor in the span of five seconds. "RUN!" Dad shouted but more and more armed men piled in to the house. Some even busting through the windows (for no apparent reason).

One man shot Dad twice in the leg, immobilizing him. "_GET ON THE FUCKING GROUND NOW_!" another soldier screamed in Russian. I sat down and cried and shouted "what is going on!?" but that fell on to deaf ears.

When the last man stepped through the door all was quiet. We sat down shoulder to shoulder as they formed a ring of guns around us in the large living room with Dad's blood staining the white carpet. "What is the meaning of this" dad asked while trying to suppress the pain. Then a man stepped through the circle of men. He looked like he went through World War 3. White, he is probably six foot, I assume in late thirties or early forties, wearing a formal Russian military officer outfit.

He said in Russian "you know exactly what this is" he said. He pulled a pistol from his coat, mom looked at me and said "I love you Connor and everything is going to be fine" but the man said "no, it is not" after that he shot her in the head.

It was messy, blood, brain, and bits of skull splattered everywhere. Her corpse, a headless body just lying there pouring blood and flesh. I cried a loudly but a soldier smacked me across in the face with his rifle and I was silent.

Dad had tears and blood running down his face and said to me "Connor, this is the last time we will see each other" he said wiping the tears and blood off my face, I was still trembling with fear and...this intense rage was just building inside me. "LISTEN! When the time comes don't hesitate just act" he gave me a small hug around the neck. The Russian officer pulled him away and took aim.

That was the last straw 'HOW DARE HE!' I screamed in my head. What I did next shocked everyone, in a flash I leaped up and snatched the gun out of his hand and pistol whipped him in the crotch. Enraged, the officer snatched the gun the gun back and gave me a hard kick in the face. I didn't know how I did that…but I did it. The man looked at me and smiled, "you fight good little boy" he said. My father gave me a proud look and mouthed the words good bye. The man then shot him in the face. More blood and gore everywhere, I started to cry again and there was so much blood on my face that I could taste it.

The man then said "I am not going to shoot you boy". "WHY!?" I screamed, "My name in Lieutenant Yuri Kaffarov, I am your new commanding officer" he then had one of the soldiers carry me out to a car and force fed me a pill; I don't remember anything after that.

I wake up in a a dark cell. The only light was from a dim light bulb. I looked at myself and realized I was buck-ass naked and freezing cold. A soldier walked in front of the cell door. "_hey you, get dressed_" he pointed to some olive drab colored shirts and pants, the shirt had the word Russian "_volk_" stitched into it and the number 259. "_volk_" is Russian for wolf.

I got dressed and the soldier unlocked the door and told me to go down the hallway, when I refused he yanked me out. "_I have killed before you little bastard, I am not afraid to kill again_", so I went. The corridor was dimly lit and very long, another soldier told me to enter the door he was in front of. I went out and was blinded by the sunlight.

When my eyes adjusted I got a good look of my surroundings. Everywhere was covered in snow. In the distance I saw mountains completely white with it. As my eyes shifted down I saw rows and rows of buildings with soldiers around them, to the left I saw a group of people running in perfect rows of four men across and ten wide, with one man in front. They were all singing a song that went along with their running, I couldn't make out the exact words though. To the right I saw rows of vehicles I recognized as tanks, attack helicopters, armored personnel carriers, anti-aircraft guns, and other weapons of war my father used to teach me about. I hear snow crunching and in a flash I twist my head only to see Kaffarov in the distance coming towards me. Step by step he walked, both arms crossed behind his back. He finally stopped three feet from me and we gave each other a steely gaze.

"Welcome to Russia, your new home".

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I said, I already knew a few curses from my friends in San Diego along with a few new words I picked up from the soldiers. Kaffarov held back the urge to snap my neck.

"This is where you and the others will ate, sleep, and train to become Mother Russia's greatest soldiers" he said with a tone colder than the Russian air around us.

"I don't understand!" I retorted.

"You will, in time" a soldier then came along and saluted Kaffarov. He turned away from me for a minute to talk with the soldier. After they were done the soldier saluted again and walked away.

"Connor, follow that soldier to the building to your right" He then pointed it out.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you will wish that I killed you along with your parents"

"I'm not afraid to die you piece of shit, you've taken everything from me"

He gave me a hard right hook to the face knocking me into the snow, I just got back up and stared him in the eyes with a little blood coming from my mouth. He smirked a little, he was impressed with my resolve. I have no idea where this was all coming from, when he killed my parents and took me from my home. I had nothing left to lose. I get it now, what Dad told me. If i had hesitated, and not hit Kaffarov. He would have killed me back there.

"Need I repeat myself? " he said, clenching his leather gloved fist.

I grunted, turned, and walked towards it, I wasn't in a position to to fight. I look back and kaffarov was gone. We both arrived at the building, the soldier in front guarding started talking to the one leading me

"_state your business_"

"_Kaffarov sent me, we have another_" He said with a stone cold voice.

The guard nodded and put in the code for the door and the soldier and I walked through. The entire building looked was giant lab. Large machines with all sorts of flashing lights and dials everywhere and vials with liquids in every color imaginable. A man came walking up towards me. White, looks to be 5'-10", he wore a white lab coat, large boots, black rubber gloves and a gas mask hanging from his neck. His ID read Dr. Heinz Richthofen along with a photo of himself.

"Another?" he said in English, with a German accent,

"I thought Kaffarov was finished with the collecting?"

The soldier said "Kaffarov says that this one is different"

"what makes this boy different?"

"He has something that none of the others had" Kaffarov said as he walked through a side entrance.

"He has a will of iron that would impress even Stalin himself. Along with naturally adept hearing, vision, strength, and reflexes" Kaffarov said, almost as if he was bragging.

"_Wunderbar_, he one will be one of the best, if the best " Richthofen said and turned his gaze on me

"that is if he survives the enhancements and training" He said to Kaffarov but still staring at me.

"Inform me when you are done" Kaffarov said, and with that he left the building along with the soldier.

"This way boy" Richthofen said as he walked away towards the center of the lab.

I saw a large glass cube shaped room set up. It had a operating table with other people who looked like scientist and doctors. Along with several robotic arms each with medical tools on them. It was horrifying, I froze in my place.

"Enter" he said plainly

"No" I said in a commanding voice

"I don't have time for this shit" he mumbled to himself.

He called for another guard and had him forcibly strap me into the operating table.

"What is this Doctor?" I asked Richthofen, he didn't answer. He gave me a injection in the neck and put a device over my head and everything went blank.

* * *

"How is he Doctor?" Kaffarov said to Richthofen, while watching Connor recuperate from his surgery.

"Like you said, the boy was a strong will, for a time he was actually able to resist the procedure"

"Did you get through?"

"Yes and no. his mental toughness didn't allow us to remove the memories of all that we did to him, but we managed to shove them deep into his subconscious, the chances of him gaining back the memories are less than one percent"

"There's still a chance Richthofen. I don't like that"

"He won't remember anything"

"I hope so Doctor, what about the new augmentations you came up with"

Richthofen started to brag about all that he did to Connor, "He received them incredibly. He still needs time to grow, but the data shows that when he reaches adolescence his bones will be virtually unbreakable. His muscles will work at twenty five times then normal capacity without damaging them and it will take him five times longer than a normal man for him to tire. He will be as agile as a Olympic gymnast. all his already acute senses are raised. His vision is 20/10, his hearing was only raised to twice what the normal is, enough that he can hear more but not go deaf from gun fire or explosions. Lastly his reflexes, those were difficult to tap into but we managed to get access and it is now off the charts...Connor is special Kaffarov, he is the only one besides you to survive this variant of the procedure".

Kaffarov grinned from ear to ear, he loved knowing that his risk payed off. That Connor is now ready.

"when will he awaken?" Kaffarov asked

"In a few days"

"Excellent"

* * *

I wake up in a cell, where am I? Then a man walked up to the cell door. He looked like he went through World War 3. White, he is probably six foot, I assume in late thirties or early forties, wearing a formal Russian military officer outfit.

"who are you" I asked,

he said "My name in Lieutenant Yuri Kaffarov, I am your new commanding officer. You are here to train to become Mother Russia's greatest soldiers".

"I don't remember coming here"

"do not worry" he said,

"I will fill in the blanks".

* * *

**A/N: Hey all you sexy people out there, 0-702 Obscured Intellect here! This is the awesome start to my FIRST EVER story. No this is not exactly a fanfic of another story. Connor and this story is 100% by me BUT many of the idea's, names, and little parts of the story are a mixture of different games I've played and books I've read over the years. I hope you enjoy. I've had this single chapter collecting dust for a year in my computer but now it is here for all you people to enjoy. Thank you all for reading!**

**If there are any suggestions, questions, comments, ideas, etc. fell free to send a private message **

**Author's Challenge: if you can guess what game i got the name Connor from. I'll put you as a badass OC in my next chapter. First come, first serve. Winner will be announced in next chapter**

**Quote of the day: "These aren't the cheap ones, these have enough power to take your hand off" Me to my friend when i showed him the cherry bombs i got for new years.  
**


End file.
